


Tossed Bbout, I'm  Like A Ship On The Ocean.

by RoseNox98



Series: Wayward Son 'verse [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean really hates Purgatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tossed Bbout, I'm  Like A Ship On The Ocean.

"tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean."

Dean, pre-Benny purgatory.

Purgatory, Dean realized an hour in, was a bitch. If he thought that the monsters on Earth were bad, he was kidding himself.

They were everywhere, shape shifters and vampires, and werewolves.

And to top it all off, he'd lost Cas.

The guy was still koko for coco puffs last he'd seen, and he feared for his friends life.

Surely, if they could find him because he's human-one of the vampires let slip that they could smell his blood from ten miles away-An angel would be bigger game.

Out here he was a ship on raging seas, tossed about from one fight to another.

A stick broke behind him, and Dean turned, the crud knife he'd stolen held in front of him.

But it was a decoy, and the next second he was being tossed down like he was nothing, weapon falling just out of reach.

"Son of a bitch," he cursed under his breath, thrashing under the weight of whatever was on top of him.

He knocked it off, and was promptly forced onto his back by his attacker.

What ever the thing was, it was nasty as hell. It was a grayish color, face twisted. sharp teeth were bared, and Dean made a desperate grab for his knife, fingers closing around the bone handle.

Stabbing the thing through the neck, he hissed. it clawed his arm up bad, but he knew he'd get over it.

He was attacked by Vamps a week later, arm wrapped but still bloody.

To his surprise another turned on his own, saving Dean.

He tipped his hat at Dean, ice blue eyes sparkling under the thrill of a fight won. "Name's Benny, and I know how to get you out of here."


End file.
